1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a TV (Television) set equipped with the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a receiving apparatus for a TV broadcast signal that can be used by both terrestrial broadcast and cable television (CATV) broadcast at the same time, and a TV set equipped with the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-355681, for example, discloses a receiving apparatus which can be used for both terrestrial broadcast and CATV broadcast and which can especially receive both analog TV broadcast and DTV (Digital Television) broadcast.
The receiving apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-355681 includes, to permit the sharing of the same cable for the CATV broadcast and the terrestrial broadcast, a signal input terminal for the terrestrial broadcast signal received by an antenna, a frequency converting part, a NTSC (National Television System Committee) demodulating circuit, a VSB (Vestigial Sideband) demodulating circuit, a QAM (Quadrature Amplitude Modulation) demodulating circuit, and a CATV broadcast signal input terminal. The input signal from one of the two input terminals is selectively switched and frequency converted into an intermediate frequency signal, which is selectively applied directly to the NTSC demodulating circuit, the VSB demodulating circuit or the QAM demodulating circuit. The selective switching operation is performed based on the tuning data signal specifying a broadcast station to be selected.
In this way, the signal processing system is switched based on the tuning data signal specifying a selected broadcast station; therefore, the proper receiving operation is impossible without applying some tuning data signal for discriminating the processing system from an external source.